Guardian High
by GuardianofMusic
Summary: This is going to be about a school called Guardian High where teens go to school and discover their powers. At the end of senior year they receive Guardian names and forms.
1. Prologue

**Guardian High**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters and names.**

**Prologue-**

**Jack's POV (Jack Frost)**

"Hello students. Welcome to another great year at Guardian High. Freshman, please see your homeroom teachers for your schedules and maps of the school.

Seniors, this is your last year and your greatest. This year, if you graduate, you will receive your guardian form and name. So good luck students!" said Principal Vanguard.

It was first year at Guardian High, but I was a senior. I was the new kid and so far no one has even tried to talk to me.

This was going to be one awful year. I am Jack, I have dark brown hair and eyes. I am 17, a senior, and I'm 6'0".

**E. Aster's POV (Bunnymund)**

I just had to sit through the most boring back to school speech ever. I'm already bummed that not a single person has tried to talk to me, and the principal didn't need to make my first day any worse.

I am Ezekiel Aster Mound. I go by Aster, or E. Aster. I am Australian and I'm 6'3". I have bluish-black hair and green eyes.

**Tatiana's POV (Tooth Fairy/Toothiana)**

Wow, my first day at Guardian High and I already have teachers motivating me! This year is going to be amazing!

I haven't had anyone talk to me yet, but I'm sure that eventually I'll make some friends.

I'm Tatiana, or Tati. I am very optimistic and colorful. I am on the short side, but I still have a big personality. I have brown hair with purple, blue, green, pink, and yellow streaks.

**Nick's POV (North)**

Fantastic, I got to sit through a boring speech. I already have people staring at me because of my height and me being a new kid, I didn't need more people staring at me because I'm a senior too!

Thank you Principal Vanguard!

I am Nickolas, or Nick. I am very athletic and I stand at 6'6". I have platinum blonde hair and brown eyes.

**Anderson's POV (Sandy)**

Hhmmmmm... this year will be interesting. Lots of strange kids and creepy over-positive teachers. Good times. Also, I am mute, I can't speak.

I have dirty blonde hair, and hazel eyes. I'm really short at 5'3".

**I thought I would use this chapter as a prologue to describe each character. If you have any ideas on how to continue the story or any opinions please comment. I will be writing more but I want your opinion. Thank you.**

**-Night**

**previously known as pianoplayer1017**


	2. Chapter 1

**Guardian High**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my characters.**

**DoodleMistress: I intend on adding Pitch in the story later on, but thank for the idea as a bully.**

**Chapter 1-**

Jack's POV

My first day continues. Apparently, teachers like to embarrass new students by making them introduce themselves.

So not fun! Also, I haven't talked to anyone and no one has bothered to talk to me, which actually makes me pretty happy. I like to keep to myself. So, I am officially the lonely new kid.

"Students, in a week you will be put in groups and work on a project. I will be picking the groups, so don't get to excited. You will do a report on a country, continent, or city, that the whole group has agreed on. Now, you can continue working on homework." said the senior homeroom teacher, Mrs. Draug.

Oh, great. First, I'm happy because no one has attempted to befriend me. And now I'm forced to work in a group. "Fantastic," I thought and rolled my eyes.

My thoughts were interrupted by some kid saying, "Mrs. Draug, I can't work in a group. I work better alone."

Dang, that was one heck of an Australian accent.

"Well," she looked at her papers to identify the kid that spoke. "Ezekiel, you may not like it, but you have to work in a group." At his name people started laughing.

"My name-" he was starting to say, when a colorful girl stood up. She said, "How would you like it if someone laughed at your name! Stop being so immature!" and then sat down.

Wow, she seemed either really nice or she really hated bullies. Either way, that was nice.

**-A week later-**

Nick's POV

Today was the day the seniors got put into their groups for the report for Mrs. Draug. She said a five names, none of which were mine. She said five more, once again not mine. Finally, she said, "In the next group there is Nick, Jack, Tatiana, Anderson, and Aster(which Mrs. Draug finally learned to call Ezekiel)."

Wow! We must me the most unlikely group in the whole senior class. Oh well, I walked over to who I assumed was Jack.

"Hey, are you Jack?" I asked.

For a minute he looked shocked ( it was probably the accent.) then he said, "Yeah, I'm Jack. Who are you?"

"I'm Nick. And I'm guessing that the people walking over here are Tatiana, Aster, and Anderson."

Three seniors walked over. They each looked so different. The girl, Tatiana, had purple, blue, green, pink, and yellow streaks, and big blue eyes. The taller boy, who was almost as tall as me, had black hair that was almost blue and green eyes. The shorter boy, who was even shorter than Tatiana, had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

We looked like one awkward group.

"G'day mate." said the taller boy, with a thick Australian accent. "I'm Aster."

"Hi! I'm Tatiana, but you can call me Tati!" said the girl with speed and excitement.

"Hey, I'm Nick." I said.

"Hi, I'm Jack." he said quietly.

We all looked at the short boy waiting for an introduction. When he saw us staring he grabbed his notebook and wrote, "I'm Anderson, call me Andy. Also, I'm mute, I can't speak."

We all said, "Ohhhhh." in unison.

So far it didn't seem like we would be likely friends.

Tati said, well not said- exclaimed, "We should all meet up to work on the project! Make sure you all bring notebooks! And we can meet up at my house!" She handed us all strips of paper with a phone number on it. "Just give me a call!"

"Hey, girly, calm down." said Aster.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited! I'm new this year and no one has tried to be my friend and I was hoping we could be friends!"

"I don't really like being in groups." said Jack. "Or with people."

"Oh. Whatever. Anyway give me a call when you wanna meet up!" said Tati.

**-After school-**

Jack's POV

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" yelled Jack.

At this my sister came zooming down the stairs. She wrapped her arms around me and said, "Yeah! You're home! I got really lonely today."

"Hey, Laviana, burning arms." I wheezed.

She instantly released her hold and said her apologies. My sister has never been to Guardian High, and she was younger than me, but some how she got powers. Her powers revolved around heat, and she was constantly burning me or my things. We had to fireproof her room.

"Jack? Is that you?" Mom asked.

"Yeah Mom!" I yelled back. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Yes, Jack, just come in here." and I walked into her office, and shut the door.

"Mom, I think I may have made friends today." I said.

" That's great." she said absentmindedly. "Wait, what?"

"I have friends in the making! And the only reason we met is because we have to work on a project together."

"Jack, you know the rule about friends."

"You meant the rule where I can't have friends because of Laviana! Yeah, well, that rule isn't fair!" I yelled then ran to my room.

Jeez, it just wasn't fair. Ever since Laviana got her powers I have never been allowed to have friends. My parents think that one my friends will see burn marks from her and think that they abuse me.

I was so sick of that rule. And I didn't care anymore.

I grabbed my phone and called Tati.

"Hey Tati." I said.

"JACK! You called!"

"Yep."

"Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know when you and the others wanted to meet up for the report."

"Oh, I don't know. Do you have an IM?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Ok, get logged on and I will call the others."

"Ok,"

I ran to my desk which had my laptop on it. I waited for it to turn on and as soon as it did I got logged on. I had a message from tatitooth417, and was pretty sure it was Tati.

tatitooth417: hey jack

jacklava88: hey tati

(and yes I do use my sister's nickname in my IM username)

tatitooth417: the others should b on in a minute

easteraustralia570: hey its aster

sanderson33: hey its andy

nickolas11: its nick

tatitooth417: great we r all here

easteraustralia570: wht did u need tati?

tatitooth417: jack wanted to kno when we should meet up for the report

nickolas11: wht do u think jack? wht time is good for u?

I was about to respond when I heard a knock at the door and Lava walked in.

"What do you want, Laviana?" I asked.

"I heard you and Mom talking." she said.

"Of course, you did."

"How is it my fault you can't have friends?"

"Because Mom thinks that my friends will see burn marks from you, think that my parents abuse me, and then Mom and Dad will get taken away!" I yelled.

By the time I finished saying this I had already heard several dings coming from my laptop.

"Who are you talking too?" she asked.

"My friends from school."

"What are their names?"

"There's Anderson, Aster, Nick, and Tatiana."

"What are they like?"

"Anderson, he's nice, short, and he can't speak. Aster, he's Australian, tall, and really annoying. Nick is even taller than Aster, he has a thick Russian accent, and he's nice and athletic. Tatiana is very bubbly and kinda crazy. She has a bunch of crazy colors in her hair, and she talks really fast and loud."

"You guys seem like quite the bunch."

"Yeah, but I can't talk I gotta talk to my friends about our report for school."

When I looked back at my laptop I had several messages.

nickolas11: jack? hello?

tatitooth417: jack where did u go?

easteraustralia570: i knew he would b like this

sanderson33: like wht?

easteraustralia570: rude, ignorant

jacklava88: wow aster and i thought tht we were friends

easteraustralia570: now u answer

tatitooth417: where were u?

jacklava88: talking to my sister

tatitooth417: u have a sister? whts her name?

jacklava88: Laviana i call her lava

nickolas11: can we get back to the report?

sanderson33: we should meet up 2morro

easteraustralia570: thts fine with me

nickolas11: me too

tatitooth417: same

jacklava88: ok c u guys 2morro

With that we ended the conversation.

I turned back to Lava.

"I'm sorry I blamed you for not having friends. I know it's my fault." I said.

"Jack, you don't have to apologize."

"Thanks, Lava."

We hugged it out. "Lava, burning arms again."

"Sorry." she smiled.

**-The next day-**

Jack's POV

The first part of the day passed in a blur. I tried to hide how excited I was about later, let's just say I didn't do a very good job.

Finally, I started walking to Tatiana's house. When I got there everyone else was already there. I walked in the room, probably the dining room, where they were sitting. They all had notebooks and maps.

I sat down and said, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We still trying to think of a country to do." said Nick.

"Andy wants to do Africa, Aster wants Australia, Nick wants Russia, and I can't decide. What do you think, Jack?"

I took off my jacket, and Tatiana gasped. Shoot, I forgot all about Laviana's burns.

"Oh my colors, Jack! What happened?!"

"Nothing. I'm ok."

"Jack, I'm serious. What happened?" she demanded.

I put my jacket back on and said, "Nothing. Can we just eork on the project?"

Each one of my friends had a worried look in their eyes, everyone except Aster.

After 2 hours of arguing we finally agreed to do our report on South America. Because it was across the globe from all of the suggestions.

I got a call from my mom saying I had to go home. So I ran home and logged on to my IM. Luckily, I added their IM addresses to my contacts so their stupid usernames didn't show up.

Jack: sorry tht I had to leave

Tati: its ok Jack

Nick: at least u helped pick a continent

Andy: thank u for ur help Jack

Jack: ur welcome

Jack: i gotta go bye

Tati: bye Jack

Then I logged off. My mom ran into my room shouting, "Jack, where have you been?"

"I was working on a report for school at a friend's house." I said.

"Why?"

"Because it's a group project. Now, can you stop asking questions, please?"

"Ok." she said.

Then she walked out of my room.

**-The next day-**

Aster's POV

Today, was the first day of power-training. In this class, we have to figure out what our powers are and learn to control them. The teacher says that we just have to relax and then let the power come to you.

By the time the class was over, Andy had a pile of sand, Tati had a tooth, Nick had 2 snow globes, I had 4 eggs (amazing power, right?), and Jack had... nothing.

"Jack, why didn't you get anything?" asked Tati.

"I don't know. I'm probably just tired." he responded.

"Jack, are you sure? This isn't about those burn marks, yesterday?" she said, and no one else may have noticed it, but Jack tensed up when Tati said that.

"Yes, Tati, I'm fine." he snapped.

And we all left class.

The rest of the day was fine for me, but I could tell that everyone else was worried about Jack. After class he ran off and started avoiding us. Which I didn't have a problem with, but I could tell that the others were upset. I decided I would sneak off and try to find Jack because I can run really fast, and it would make the others feel better.

After running around most of the school, I found Jack sitting in an empty classroom. I walked in and said, "Tati's really worried about you, mate."

"I don't blame her." he whispered.

"Jack, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"No," he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"My sister, she burned my arms."

"Your sister!?"

"Yes, she... she has powers, but she has never been to Guardian High and she's younger than me. Sadly, her powers revolve around heat and she burns me a lot. My parents don't let me have friends because they think that my friends will see the burns and think that my parents abuse me." he replied.

"Wow, mate. Is this what you didn't want to tell Tatiana?"

"Yes,"

"Come on, Jack. We are gonna be late for class." I said.

**Please comment and review. I worked really hard on this and for those people who wantted to hear the story, I'm sorry I didn't finish sooner.**

**-Night**

**previously known as pianoplayer1017**


	3. Chapter 2- Pitch

**Guardian High-**

**Chapter 2-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters, names, etc.**

Nick's POV

Today has officially been the worst day ever. First, Jack gets mad and runs away. Then Aster ditches us. Fantastic.

We were all about to walk into study hall, when Aster and Jack ran down the hall. Since when did they become friends?

"Where have you been?" I demanded.

"I was just upset then Aster came and found me." Jack said.

"Oh my colors! Jack, are you ok?! I'm sorry for being so nosy earlier!" exclaimed Tatiana.

"I'm fine."

"Ok, this is a nice reunion, but we have class." said Aster.

We all walked and sat at a table to work on our report. We spent most of the afternoon talking, though.

After school I could tell Jack still wasn't fine. He was probably still upset about earlier. He ran away without even saying bye. I decided to follow him. I hoped that he wasn't having family problems. He got to his house and ran inside, while I hid behind some bushes. I heard some arguing and yelling. It went on for about half an hour before it stopped and Jack ran outside and sat on the porch steps. I stood up and saw his left arm. It was burned from his shoulder, through his shirt, and to the tips of his fingers. He didn't hear or see me, but when I said, "Jack," he jumped up and ran down the street.

I chased after him and easily caught up. He finally stopped and I said, "Jack, what happened?"

"Just leave me alone!" he yelled.

"Jack! I'm your friend. You don't have to face problems alone."

"I don't have any problems! I just don't wanna talk about it."

"You'll have to talk about it eventually." I said.

"Fine. It's my sister."

"Your sister burns you?!"

"Not purposely. She has powers, but she has never been to Guardian High and she's younger than me. Her powers revolve around fire and heat. She burns me a lot. After being burned a couple times I got used to it, and it always heals."

"Jack, why didn't you tell us before?"

"I don't know. I felt like I couldn't, but I wish I did. Come on, you can come to my house, and we can work on the report."

"I don't have to if you don't want me to." I said.

"No it's ok. Let's go."

We walked back to Jack's house, and on the way there passed a scary looking boy in black. He was tall, at least as tall as Aster, and wearing black jeans, combat boots, and a black t-shirt. His outfit seemed casual enough, but the look on his face was scary. I asked, "Who's that?" "My neighbor, his name is Percival, but if you call him that your dead." said Jack.

"Why?"

"Because he hates that name. And he's really mean." We reached Jack's house and walked inside. When I walked in, a petite girl,that didn't look that much younger that Jack, looked at me with big, shocked eyes. She then yelled, "Mom, there's a giant in the hallway!"

Jack's mom came rushing in and saw me then stopped.

"Jack, who's this?" she asked.

"This is Nick. My friend from school."

"Hi, Nick. I'm Jack's mom." she said, then turned and walked away. Then the girl said, "I'm Laviana, Jack's Sister."

"Oh, nice to meet you." I said. Then, she ran down the hall and up a staircase.

Jack just nodded and started walking up the stairs, gesturing for me to follow.

We walked into Jack's room and he sat down on his bed and told me that I could sit in a chair near a desk. I sat down and grabbed out a notebook.

"Jack, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm f-fine." he stuttered.

"You sure?"

"No, but I'm ok."

We didn't work on the project, we just talked about random stuff for another hour. After that, I got a call saying I have to go home.

"Bye, Jack." I said. I was about to leave the room, but Jack said, "Nick, could you please tell the others about my sister for me. I don't think I can."

"Yeah, Jack. No problem."

I left the house and texted Andy, Aster, and Tati. I told them to meet me at the school, and then I ran there."

After five minutes, everyone appeared. "I wanted to talk to you, guys. Well, Jack wanted me to. He would've told you himself, but he isn't feeling up to it." Then I told them about his sister, Tati and Andy looked shocked, but Aster didn't.

"Aster! Why aren't you shocked?! This is absolutely insane!" exclaimed Tati.

"Because Jack already told me, when you buggers were pestering him to tell you." Aster said.

Andy grabbed a notebook and wrote: 'Since when are you two such friends?'

"I knew that all of you were upset about Jack running away, so I went to find him and he told me." said Aster.

"Oh, there's also this guy that lives on his street, and I'm pretty sure that the guy bullies Jack. He was really scary looking, and Jack didn't seem to know that much about him." I said.

"Oh, that's awful! Hopefully he doesn't come to Guardian High." said Tatiana.

** -The next day at school-**

Nick's POV

Sadly, I think that either Tati jinxed it or it just happened. That kid, Percival, from Jack's street was at Guardian High. And Mrs. Draug said that he has to work with us on our project.

He walked over to where we were sitting. He smiled when he saw Jack, and said, "Hey Jack. Long time no see."

"Hi Percival." said Jack with a smirk.

"Call me that again, twerp, and you're so dead."

"Then what are we supposed to call you?" asked Jack.

"Pitch."

Tati interrupted and said. "Hi, I'm Tati, this is Andy, Aster, and Nick."

"Ok, I'm leaving."

Pitch stood and started to walk out of senior geography, when Mrs. Draug said, "Percival! You've been in this class before, and you know the rules. Sit down."

He continued to walk, only flinching when Mrs. Draug said 'Percival'.

**-Two weeks later- **

Jack's POV

Luckily, we finally finished the report, and we didn't have to work with Pitch anymore. He makes it so obvious that he hates us. I also figured out that he was a senior at Guardian High last year, but he didn't graduate.

Taking out minds away from Pitch, my friends are finally ok with seeing random burns on my arms, and we are all totally honest. Usually.

We were all walking to power-training when Pitch jumped in our way.

"What do you want, Pitch?" I snapped.

He grabbed my shirt and pinned me to a wall. "You told the teacher that I didn't work on the report and now I'm in trouble. All thanks to you."

He punched me and spent the next few minutes beating me up, while my friends stood there in shock.

When he finally released me I was so grateful. And I looked on sadly knowing that the rest of the year would be like this.

**-A few months later-**

Aster's POV

We were all in PT (power training) and we were all developing different and unique powers. Jack was finally able to get a snowball. And a few weeks after that he froze the water fountain. Tatiana was able to get a few coins, a few teeth, and a hummingbird. North got a couple snow globes, some boxes, and a few bows. Andy got more and more sand, but he can now make it into shapes. I got more eggs, and they can walk now, and some boomerangs.

Pitch was always glaring at us. His powers were different. He could make shadows appear on the walls, and when our powers would make the other students smile, Pitch's powers would make kids cower in corners.

Everyone's powers were developing a lot. Sadly, today was the day when Jack decided to try something different. He ended up shooting Pitch with ice. Pitch got so mad. Actually mad isn't the right word, more like livid. He turned around and shot shadows at Jack and Jack started screaming in fear.

Mother Nature, our PT teacher, had left the room before it started and no one was brave enough to move. We all stopped what we were doing, to stare. After Jack finished screaming, he grabbed a few snowballs and chucked them at Pitch. Then Jack tried to do what he did the first time, and ended up shooting Pitch with frost. The fight kept going on in a similar fashion, until Mother Nature showed up.

"BOYS! STOP NOW!" she yelled.

Both boys froze in their tracks.

"Both of you to the principal's office now!"

Then they both walked out and to Principal Naidraug's **(Author's Note: It is Guardian backwards)** office.

Percival's POV (Pitch)

It's all Jack's fault that I'm here. He's the one who threw ice at me. The little snow boy will pay.

Why am I thinking like this? I used to be nice and not so... mean. I liked it better when I was Percival, or Percy, not this monster, Pitch, that I've become. At least Xylem isn't like this. Xylem was my girlfriend, and we were always happy. One day out of nowhere we heard evil laughter, and I saw black magic being shot at her. I jumped in front of her and I've been like this ever since that night. And she disappeared forever.

The principal walked in and sat behind his desk. "You both know wht you're here. I don't want explanations or excuses. Your punishment? You both will not graduate unless you can do something for me."

"What do we have to do?" asked Jack.

"Both of you must work together to write a five page report and presentation on the properties of fire, lava, and that general thing. I wish both of you luck. Goodbye." he said then walked away.

Jack's POV

Great, just great. I have to write a report with Pitch, or I won't graduate. This is insane. How am I supposed to work with this guy? Whatever.

I turned to Pitch, and he interrupted me and said, "I'll do the presentation if you do the report. And it better be good because if it isn't we are both failing."

"Ok," I said.

We both got up and walked out. I ran to the library and checked out a few books on the composition and formation of lava, and fire. After, I wrote four notes and placed them in Tati's, Nick's, Andy's, and Aster's lockers. I also told the vice principal that I would be leaving to do an assignment for the principal.

I ran home and started looking up information for the report. It only took me three hours to actually find enough information for a five page report.

I got a message from Tati before I could continue any of my further research.

Tati: jack what happened at school?

Jack: I have to write a report for principal naidraug with pitch.

Tati: tht stinks

Jack: i know i wish i didnt have to

Tati: what happens if you dont do it or its not good?

Jack: i wont graduate

Tati: oh my colors! tht stinks! i wish i could help.

Jack: i gotta go

Tati: bye

I exited out of our chat, and I started stressing about my report. It was going to be a long couple of weeks.

**If I should write more, review please. And suggestions feel free to say them. And if you have any requests for stories please tell me and I could try to write them for you.**

**-Night**

**follow me on instagram nightfury1017 **


	4. Chapter 3- After the Incident

**Guardian High-**

**Chapter 3-**

** Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Enjoy this new chapter.**

**Most of this chapter is going to introduce the characters outside of school.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters, names, and plot.**

Nick's POV

After Jack got sent to the principal's office, I went home. I was sad that Jack got in a fight with Percival, but it was even worse because he got sent to the principal's office. I was really upset, but I had to put on a brave face for my siblings. I didn't want them to see me sad; I loved them too much. I had a lot of siblings, and I was the oldest. There is-

Chastity- 16, girl

Hunter- 14, boy

Holland- 13, boy, twin with Delilah

Delilah- 13, girl, twin with Holland

Alek- 11, boy

Jace- 10, girl

Jayden- 7, boy

Peyton- 6, girl

Kennedy- 4, girl, triplet

Kendall-4, girl, triplet

Kensington (Kenni) - 4, girl, triplet

Cassian- 3 months, boy

Yeah, I have a lot of siblings, but with my family business it's ok. They are doctors, (I was, so far, the only person in our family since Grandpa able to go to Guardian High) so we have a lot of money. I don't like to show-off or throw my money around. None of us did.

Anyway, I put on a brave face and walked through the door and before I was able to lock it, 11 people attacked me. It was all of my siblings, except Cassian. They do that a lot. We all stood up and had a big group hug.

"Nick, you're home!" they all yelled.

"You thought I wouldn't be." I said.

We all started talking and walked into the kitchen where Mom and Dad were.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad." I said.

"Nickolas, you need to watch Cassian for us, we have to go to a dinner with the other doctors." said Mom.

This was so expected. They are always somewhere. We usually are alone at home and I'm in charge. None of us have a problem with it except for Kendall, Kennedy, and Kensington. They just want their parents to be home. I don't blame them. We were all like that at one point.

After my parents left, we played board games and watched movies until 8. Kenni, Kendall, Kennedy, Peyton, Jace, Jayden, and Alek all had to go to bed. Cassian had been asleep hours ago. Delilah, Holland, Hunter, Chastity, and I all stayed up until 10. Only I couldn't sleep, I was worried about Jack. I don't think that I should be. I mean it's just a report. Eventually, I fell asleep.

**-The same day-**

Tatiana's POV

I walked home after school and was sad about Jack, but happy that I got to go home to my sisters. I had 5 sisters, Tai, Tale, Talon, Tamerlaine, and Tempest. My parents made sure we all had names that start with T. I love my sisters. They are all really young, 2-6.

They always fight and I have to play peacekeeper. I love them to death, but they can be really irritating.

"Mom, I'm home." I said.

She didn't answer meaning she was at work and my sisters were here with the babysitter, Shealei. Shealei was really sweet and loved the girls, but today she looked tired, so I payed her and told her to go home. Jeez, my sisters could be a handful. I turned on the TV and they ran to the couch and watched it until they fell asleep at about 7. I turned the TV off and went to my room. I talked to Jack for a little while and fell asleep.

**-The same day-**

Andy's POV

After walking I arrived at my house. I lived there with my parents and my brother, Alex. Alex was 15 and at least five inches taller than me, but he always knew what I was going to say, well what I would say if I could talk. He was the best brother ever, and when my parents weren't around he would stay with me because he knows I don't like silence. Today, my parents were and said, "Andy, is that you?"

I seriously wonder why they ask. It's not like I could respond anyway. I walked into the kitchen to see Mom and Alex making dinner. I wondered what the occasion was. I wrote in my notebook, "What's the occasion?"

Alex said, "You seriously don't know, Sandy." He calls me that because I inherited Mom's sandy blonde hair.

"No," I wrote.

"Anderson! How could you not know what today is?!" yelled Mom.

I shrugged.

"It's your birthday, Andy. So get your head outta the sand and into the real world." said Alex.

"Oh I forgot." I wrote.

"It's ok. We are still making you dinner and having cake." he said.

"Do you wanna invite friends over Andy?" asked Mom.

I shook my head and went upstairs. I passed out until dinner. And after dinner I fell right back asleep.

**-The same day-**

Aster's POV

I ran home. Which is rather difficult for most people. I didn't want to go home, I just wanted to run. I had nowhere else to go. My home was always boring and silent. I had no siblings and my parents were usually busy. My day was so stressful, and exhausting. Before I ran home I ran to the hidden meadow. It was hidden because to get to it you had to know exactly where it was and how to get there. It was through the forest, through the tunnel I found, and you were there. It was so green and beautiful, and I came to do my thinking. I could always concentrate here, and I could practice my powers because it was so well hidden. I stayed there for a few hours, then ran home, showered, and fell asleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to show you what happened after Jack got in trouble. Please review.**

**-Night**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated lately. I have really bad writer's block. I have the story planned out, but I can't seem to put it into words. Also I wanted to know if I should continue the story. Should I? Also please review. I'm sorry about my writer's block, but if I get more reviews, follows, or favorites I will try to update just for you.**

**~I also need names (first and last). I am trying to write other stories and I can't seem to come up with names. Any suggestions? Please PM me if you have any.~**

**Again I'm sorry I haven't updated lately.**

**-Night**


	6. Chapter 4

**Guardian High- Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**I'm super (x1,000,000) sorry. I lost my inspiration for this story. But I just kept trying to think of ideas and nothing came. This came to me while just writing. I was just writing random stuff to get a chapter to you guys and this came. Enjoy!**

**~Night**

**Jack's POV**

I went to school the next day and was so stressing. I had to do the report with Pitch and graduation was in two months. Great. Where is Pitch when you want to find him?

I searched the whole school for him, and I didn't find him anywhere. I went to the office and asked Principal Naidraug if he knew where Pitch was. He said that he didn't come to school today. Great so now he's ditching school too. He really doesn't want to do this report. Jeez. I walked out of the office and headed towards the library. If Pitch wasn't going to help and fail, whatever, but I am NOT going to fail because of that stupid, lazy shadow.

Speak of the devil. I entered the library and saw Pitch. Stupid principal didn't bother to see if a student was here. I walked up and sat next to him. He raised an eyebrow, "May I help you?"

"We have a report to do. And I really want to graduate and become a Guardian." I snapped loudly.

"Shhhh..." shushed the librarian. I rolled my eyes and glared at Pitch. "I know that you want to graduate, Percival. So don't say you don't."

He glared at me and growled, "Don't call me that every again, Snowflake."

Seriously, Snowflake. You don't see me calling him some stupid nickname based on his power.

"Listen, Percy." he glared, but I continued. "I know that we have our... differences, but we have to get past them if we want to graduate."

He rolled his eyes. "No, duh"

I stood up and walked over to a section of the library where I knew books on fire would be. I grabbed a few then walked back. Of course, he was gone. But on the table was a note. It read:

_Sorry Snowflake. Something came up. Call me- 101-7675_

_~~Pitch_

At least, he was honest. Or at least I hope he is. I put his number into my phone, checked out the books, and walked to the next class I had.

**Pitch's POV**

Jack walked off to go get some books for our report and my phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the text. Great, it was from my "dad."

'Percival, home now! No excuses, no questions! Be home in five.'

I rolled my eyes. Way to be detailed, Dad. I ripped out a sheet of paper from my notebook, wrote Jack a note, and left the library.

I ran home and was there in a few minutes. My "dad" burst out the front door, grabbed my arm, and dragged my inside. You see he isn't really my dad, but he is the only person who has tried to help me and actually been nice to me.

He was River Palm. Weird name, right? But he went to Guardian High, graduated, but he didn't want to get a Guardian name or form. He liked being human. He still had the immortality of a Guardian, but his powers aren't as strong as they could've been with his Guardian form. He looked to be about twenty, but was really about a hundred. He had spiky brown hair with thin lime green streaks. He could be my brother, since we looked the same age, but he told me to call him either Dad or River. Now, I just babbling.

Once inside, he faced me and said, "I might have found a cure. One that could actually work. This isn't like the last times."

I stared at him both a little shocked and unconvinced. He had told me this many times, but all failed miserably and probably made it worse. He was trying to find a cure for the darkness.

"I used to know a girl named Vanessa." River said.

"And what does she have to do with me?" I snapped.

"Percy, I know I'm not your dad and your probably think of me more as brother, but please just show me a little respect."

I nodded. River was the only one allowed to call me Percy anymore.

"Thank you. Vanessa is a Guardian of light. Her powers revolve around light, the sun, and heat. I was thinking that her light could get rid of the darkness."

I looked up at River's green eyes and saw hope. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. My life might get back to normal.

I smiled at River then ran to my room. My room kind of resembled my personality and look. The walls were dark gray almost black, the bedspread was dark purple, and all the other stuff ranged from dark gray to dark red. Really happy room, right? I plopped down on the bed and smiled internally. I have hope. I have a chance at normality.

**Jack's POV**

Pitch didn't return the rest of the day. I kept a lookout for him so we could work on our report. He didn't show so I just went along with my day, meeting up with Tati, Andy, Nick, and Aster at lunch.

I sat down with them and they smiled. Well, all except Aster. He just doesn't seem to like me for some reason.

"Hey Jack! How's your report with Pitch going!?" exclaimed Tati. Same old Tatiana.

"Ok, I guess. We started to work on it, but he left."

"Why?"

"Something came up."

"Or he ditched ya. I wouldn't blame him. You can act like one annoying little ankle-bitter." said Aster.

"Whatever, Aster. At least I have fun." I smirked.

He stared me with angry, wide eyes. I rolled my eyes and he just glared and walked away. The bell rang just then and I got up and walked to my next class.

_~After School~_

I walked out of the school and grabbed my phone. I dialed in Pitch's number and it rang. After three rings he picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" he asked.

"It's Jack."

"Umm... Jack. I don't know a Jack."

I frowned and said bluntly, "Snowflake."

"Oh, Snowflake. What's up?"

"We need to work on our report." I said.

"Is that all you ever think about? Jeez, boring much?"

"Whatever. Can you come to my house later or would you rather I come to yours?"

"No, no. Your house. Not mine." he said frantically.

Weird, much?

"Ok, see you in a few."

I hung up and all I thought was "Freak."

**OMG! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! Please don't be mad about my long absence! My inspiration for this story disappeared, but I new ideas and stuff! Please don't be mad! **

**New chapter soon hopefully!**

**~Night**


	7. Chapter 5

_**Guardian High- Chapter 5**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Jack's POV**

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. I was in my room and I heard Laviana run past my door and downstairs. Oh no!

"Lava! Don't answer the door!" I yell. The door opens. Too late.

"Who are you?" Laviana asks.

"Oh... um... I'm Pitch."

"Weird name."

"Um..."

I stepped in. "Laviana, stop bugging him."

"Laviana? Oh, Jacky, you mad that I'm messing with your boyfriend?"

"He is not my boyfriend! I'm not gay! Jeez!"

"Whatever you say, Jackson." she says with a sarcastic tone.

I glare at her and she walks out of the room.

"Sorry about her. She's a very irritating teenage girl."

"It's fine. What's her name?" Pitch asks.

"Laviana, or Lava."

"Interesting name."

"Anyway, come in. We can work in my room." I said.

Pitch nods and follows me up the stairs. Let's just say that this was going to be an interesting evening.

**Pitch's POV**

I walked to Jack's house and knocked. A few moments later a girl with dark red hair and amber eyes opened the door.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Dang, she was pretty. She looked at me expectantly.

"Oh.. um... I'm Pitch."

"Weird name."

"Um..."

Just then Jack came and butted in.

"Laviana, stop bugging him."

Laviana. What a pretty name for a pretty girl. What am I thinking?

"Laviana? Oh, Jacky, you mad that I'm messing with your boyfriend?" she said. What an attitude.

"He is not my boyfriend! I'm not gay! Jeez!" Jack screamed.

"Whatever you say, Jackson." she replied.

Jack shot her a death glare and she skipped away.

"Sorry about her. She's a very irritating teenage girl."

"It's fine. What's her name?" I ask.

Jack looks at me quizzically.

"Laviana, or Lava."

"Interesting name."

"Anyway, come in. We can work in my room."

Jack bolted up the staircase with me slowly behind.

He entered a room and I followed. Dang, this kid loves the color blue.

The walls were painted a royal blue. The bedspread was almost white, but blue nonetheless. Almost everything in the room was in a shade of blue.

He took in my wide-eyed expression and smirked.

"You like?" he asked.

"Nope, but man is it blue." I smirk back.

"Don't like blue?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I tend to stick to dark colors."

"Obviously," he retorted.

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long evening.


End file.
